


If You’ll Have Me

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Becoming bfs, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Soft Cyrus, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus One-Shot, bench, hand hold, hug, post-angst, soft TJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: TJ and Cyrus are back on good terms, much to the relief of both boys. When Andi invites them to a party, both are eager to oblige. However, there’s something TJ needs to talk to Cyrus about, and he gets the opportunity to do just that. How will Cyrus react to TJ’s confession?





	If You’ll Have Me

TJ makes his way out of Andi’s house, eyes searching for any sign of Cyrus. He had asked their friends if they’d seen him...but nobody had. TJ grew concerned, immediately going in search of him.

He had to talk to him.

Finally, TJ’s eyes land on Cyrus, and he lets out a breath of relief.

Cyrus is sat on a bench in the backyard, eyes distant as if he’s in deep thought. TJ takes a deep breath, making his way over to Cyrus.

Cyrus senses a presence, turning to see TJ and offering him a soft smile.

“Hey...” Cyrus breathes out. TJ smiles warmly, sitting down next to Cyrus.

They sit in comfortable silence for a few moments, until TJ gets the courage to break it.

“Did you know that my favorite part of my day is talking to you? Spending time with you.” TJ confesses. Cyrus turns to look at TJ, raising an eyebrow.

“It is?” Cyrus asks. TJ nods, looking down at his lap.

“I’m so glad that we were able to resolve everything...because in that short period of time not talking to you, I felt lost. I felt like every day was incomplete.” TJ adds. Cyrus nods.

“I’m glad too. I have to admit...it wasn’t the same not having you around.” Cyrus admits. TJ laughs softly.

TJ looks over at Cyrus, grinning at how he was looking up at the sky. He took TJ’s breath away.

“You know, all of the important talks...the ones that we’ll think about and remember forever. What if those were just between us?” TJ suggests. Cyrus shifts his gaze to TJ, a look of confusion on his face.

“What do you mean?” Cyrus questions, eyes wide.

TJ smiles, “I mean...” he breathes out, sliding closer to Cyrus, “If we were together more often...maybe we could share more of those important conversations...just between us.” He confesses.

“You think about that? Us...I mean?” Cyrus questions, eyes wide. TJ laughs softly, nodding his head.

He reaches over, interlocking his fingers with Cyrus’, “I do. All the time...” he admits. Cyrus looks down at their hands, smiling softly.

Cyrus looks up at TJ, “So...if there was some basketball event or something...you’d take me with you?” he asks. TJ raises his eyebrows, smirking.

“I mean...I already do that. But...more like, you’d get to wear my jersey on game days.” TJ explains. Cyrus blushes, looking down at his lap.

“And...if you went to get yourself a muffin, you’d get me one, too?” Cyrus questions. TJ laughs softly.

“I already do that ALSO.” He says. 

Cyrus shakes his head, “It’s almost like we’ve been more than friends for a long time...something in between friends and a couple...but neither of us noticed.” 

TJ laughs, nodding in agreement.

“So...you’ve been thinking about this...us, too?” TJ questions, a hopeful look in his eyes. Cyrus smiles.

“Yeah...I have. In fact...I think i’ve been thinking about it for a while.” Cyrus admits. TJ blushes.

TJ smiles at Cyrus, squeezing his hand.

“I said to you not too long ago...that you’re the only person I can talk to like this. And I meant it. And I’ve never felt for anyone, the way I feel about you, Cyrus.” TJ confesses. 

Cyrus’ eyes widen, “You know when I said that you were oblivious? Well...I was saying that you never understood why I acted the way I did around you. I pushed you to become a better person because I believed in you. I’ve always believed in you, T.J.” Cyrus confesses.

Silence falls between the two for a few seconds, eyes locked.

“So...does this mean...” Cyrus breathes out. TJ looks down at their locked hands, and then back up at Cyrus.

“It means...that I choose you, Cyrus. I choose you, and I’ll always choose you. And I’d really love to be chosen by you...if you’ll have me.” TJ admits. Cyrus smiles, nodding his head.

“Of course I will. There’s never been another choice. It’s always been you.” Cyrus explains. TJ laughs softly.

“So...you’ll be my boyfriend?” TJ questions. Cyrus nods, leaning forward to wrap his arms around TJ’s neck. TJ lets out a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around Cyrus’ waist... resting his head on top of his.


End file.
